A Superstar Only for You
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker, the once famous Black Heart Duo, have now disbanded and are currently working on starting up their soloists careers. However, what happens when they can't seem to let go of the past and old secrets arise? Why exactly did this dynamic duo break up? Will things ever be the same between these two rock-stars or will fame continue to tear them apart?


**A/N:** Dear god someone stop me from writing pretty please. I just can't fucking do this anymore i'm working on A Hand to Hold and The Subtle Art of Murder when all of a sudden BAM! Inspiration strikes me like a bitch and I start a new story. This is really bad and I'm so sorry I'll go back to my cave now and continue to try working on my other stories.

**Disclaimer:** Bitch please you wish I owned -man…lol jk you really don't It'd be terrible.

_Ch.1 A Superstar Only for You_

* * *

"Is it true?"

"Tell us what really happened!"

"Your fans want to know the truth!"

"Why is the dynamic duo named Black Heart disbanding?"

"What went wrong?" Was probably the question that seemed to echo the most in the crowd of reporters.

Allen was currently sitting behind a black cloth table besides his fellow ex-partner, Kanda Yuu, announcing their plans to no longer continue as the famous singing duo, "Black Heart". Kanda sat beside him completely quiet glaring at the camera flashes that were a little too close to his face. The reporters were used to Kanda's silence so Allen was left to answer all of their questions by himself.

Allen took in a deep breath before giving the reporters a big fake smile that never failed to make people swoon.

"We've decided that after being together for 5 years it's time for us to go our separate ways. It was a mutual decision from both parties."

"What will happen to Black Heart? Is there any chance of reconciliation between you two?"

"Like previously stated we've decided to launch our careers as soloists, right now there seems to be no sign of Black Heart reuniting anytime soon." Allen's voice shook near the end but none of the reporters seemed to catch it.

"What led you two to decide to go your own separate ways?"

"We've been thinking about this for quite some time now so it's not because of petty fights that we're disbanding. We both just decided that it was time to separate." Allen said as he turned to look at Kanda for reassurance but instead was met with a glare.

After answering a few more simple questions and awkwardly posing for some pictures, Allen and Kanda left the press conference in the black limousine that had brought them.

Once inside the atmosphere between the two was tense. Kanda glared at the scenery that passed by while Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat wondering what to do with himself.

"Kanda..."

"No."

Silence. It seemed like it was always silent between the two nowadays.

"Please..."Allen tried again.

"Don't." Kanda turned away from the scenery only to look at Allen with disgust, hatred and a bit of hurt. "The sooner we get to my house the better. I don't want to have anything to do with you. From this moment on I don't ever want to have to see your face again unless absolutely necessary. The further I'm away from you the better I'll be."

The rest of the ride continued in silence as Allen struggled to keep his tears from falling. As soon as they'd arrived at Kanda's house the older male quickly got out of the limousine and didn't bother to even say goodbye as the car door slammed closed behind him.

Allen finally let all the tears he'd been holding in fall. He should've kept quiet; he should've never betrayed Kanda's trust like that. If he could he would go back in time and change things so that he and Kanda were still a duo and most importantly friends. He'd stop himself from being so foolish...he'd stop himself from doing one of the stupidest things a person could ever do. He'd stop himself from falling in love with Kanda Yuu.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it folks! How was it? Dear god I'm sorry if it was really bad but I tried okay? I really wanted to write a story like this but I wasn't too sure if it would be good or bad but oh well I tried. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Anyways thanks for reading and maybe I'll update soon…or not.


End file.
